


Rule of Thirds

by Daphnean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Something about Baekhyun seemed all too familiar. Kyungsoo just couldn't put his finger on it.[For prompt #200 in top!soo fest round 2]





	Rule of Thirds

**Author's Note:**

> Time totally slipped away from me with this one, but I'm really pleased at how this fic turned out. I managed to turn a lot of tropes on their heads, while still creating believable, fun characters. Thanks to Jo and the mods for everything! Enjoy!
> 
>  **Prompt Code:** #200

Sliding into his unofficial seat near the back of the classroom, Kyungsoo started to take out his notebook when he realized something was written on the marker board in bright red ink. The two most dreaded words in any class setting presided over the classroom, creating gloom and dread that was nearly palpable as everyone entering read them: group project.

Sighing heavily, Kyungsoo was resigned to his fate as Professor Jung began to go on about how he thought healthy teamwork promoted important skills in the development of a young, professional adult. Choosing to ignore his pep-talk, he instead began to scan the classroom for possible candidates to work alongside.

Unfortunately, none of his friends had taken this particular class with him, so all of the obvious options had been sniped thanks to his schedule. At least they were given a choice at all, but seeing as he kept to himself, it wasn’t as if he could think of anyone in the classroom that was an easy pick. Too quickly Professor Jung was freeing them to choose a partner and Kyungsoo’s chest seized with panic.

Most of the students had seemed to find a partner without much fuss, but there were a few stragglers. One was a girl from near the front of the classroom that Kyungsoo had borrowed a pencil from once, but she seemed to be on her phone ninety percent of class, so he had a feeling it’d be a solo project if he chose her. The other was the boy that sat behind him with round wire glasses and had soft pink hair. For someone that laughed so brightly with his friends in the hall, he was always a shadow in the classroom, face in his notes and not even squeaking out a polite laugh at Professor Jung’s jokes.

Not wanting to get shouldered with the lazy girl, Kyungsoo cleared his throat and turned to face the student behind him. “Umm, hey. Got a partner yet?”

Apparently the other student was easily startled, nearly jumping at his question, glasses slipping down his nose. “N-Nope. Not yet. You...you wanna?”

“Sure.” Kyungsoo had a feeling that he’d need to take the lead in all of this, which he was fine with as long as his classmate did his share of the work. Standing, he gathered his things and moved to the empty seat to the pink haired boy’s right. “I’m Kyungsoo.”

“Baekhyun.” The student had a boxy, bright smile as he held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Something about the other student seemed almost familiar, although Kyungsoo couldn’t quite put his finger on what lead him to that conclusion. Baekhyun’s hand was warm in his own as he shook it. “You too. Are you as excited as I am for this?”

His sarcasm was evident, Baekhyun’s laugh soft and bright as he nodded. “Thrilled and elated. I get enough of this in my marketing classes.”

“That your major?” Kyungsoo didn’t mind a little small-talk. If Professor Jung was going to give them the rest of class to work, he might as well get to know his partner first. “Performing Arts for me.”

Baekhyun must have had a similar idea himself, already closing his notebook. “Ooo nice. And yeah, although what I plan to do with it is like...umm...pray, I guess? I’ve never had a good enough direction. I just know there’s ads everywhere anymore so surely they need lots of people to make them.”

“That’s true. At least you’ll have more luck than me.” Kyungsoo ran a hand into his hair. “I’ll likely get some community theatre work at best. I don’t mind too much, I’m not really the best in the spotlight. I just really enjoying acting and singing too much to not follow through.”

Baekhyun gave him another one of his pretty smiles. Maybe he wasn’t so shy, but rather someone that just took a little warming up. “You sound like you’d have an awesome singing voice. Good for audiobooks too.”

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo pulled his phone from his pocket, getting slightly back to work before they completely lost track of the important things. “Got any free time we could meet up to work on all of this?”

Taking out his phone as well, Baekhyun scrolled through his calendar, Kyungsoo could see the slight reflection from his big glasses. “I’ve usually got time on Mondays and Thursdays.”

“Mondays are a no go, that’s usually rehearsal day for me, but Thursdays are pretty open right now.” Kyungsoo started to add an event to his own calendar app. “I’m free after four.”

Humming in acknowledgment, Baekhyun appeared to be doing the same. “We could meet at the library at four fifteen?”

“Sounds perfect. How about right outside the coffee shop?” Kyungsoo slid his phone back into his pocket. “That way we can grab a little caffeine or a snack in case it takes a while.”

“I think we’re going to need it. I have approximately zero idea on what to do for this thing.” Baekhyun grinned, sheepish.

Kyungsoo chuckled. “You’re ahead of me. I was too busy trying to think of who to partner with to even listen to what this whole thing’s about.”

Baekhyun had such a bubbling, cheerful laugh. “We’re supposed to present a project on an author of our choosing, trying to incorporate our majors into it. It can be the same writer another group has picked, but he will be comparing them and grading them against one another.”

“Fantastic.” Rattling his thoughts around didn’t give him many options that others wouldn’t pick as well. “All I can think of is like...Poe and George R.R. Martin.”

Mock gasping, Baekhyun brought his hand to his chest. “How dare you forget J.K. Rowling?!”

“And Shakespeare. I just remembered him too. Are you sure you want to stick with me?” Kyungsoo’s smile was much more at ease, the longer they continued to talk.

Now pretending to reconsider, Baekhyun rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. “Well there’s still Nosey McGoo up there who has played Bejeweled every class session rather than even try...”

Nudging him with his elbow, Kyungsoo laughed. “Okay, I have to be better than that.”

–

After a long day of classes, Kyungsoo was eager to unwind. Sometimes that meant finding the nearest practice room to where he was on campus, singing himself out, but today it meant utilizing his tiny, private dorm room for a little time with his right hand.

His needs varied, in regards to what he watched to get himself going. Porn was hit or miss for him, particularly professional videos. The uncomfortable lack of prep or the relationship represented in the pro-pornography left him uneasy, so he’d recently stumbled onto XOXOLive, a hosting website for camboys. There were paywalls behind some popular videos, but most of the performers had plenty of content for free or cheap that his poor college ass could sink into. People still usually tipped them, or used some cash so that they could utilize the chat before and after the show, so Kyungsoo didn’t even feel too guilty that he couldn’t contribute much.

There were a few he enjoyed watching on the regular; SuHoe522 and ShyGuyKai were two of the more memorable ones, but his favorite was definitely BaeB92.

Every Wednesday around six in the evening, Baby (as he referred to himself), would come online dolled up in some pretty little outfit and wave at the camera. He never revealed anything from the chin or above, very clever in his use of camera angles to preserve a sense of privacy, which some of the chat would beg or chastise him about, but Kyungsoo couldn’t blame him for wanting to keep his identity secret. Sex workers got enough shit; last thing he needed was to suffer consequences like losing his job or getting a stalker because of one slip of the face.

On cue (which was usually about five minutes late), Baby’s stream went online. Today the slim man was wearing a sheer, long sleeved blouse that fell off of his shoulder and tiny, clinging shorts. In the dim light, the colors were slightly harder to make out, but he thought the shirt might be the faintest white or cream. Baby’s nipples were dusky, little stars budding visibly beneath the fabric and he was wearing one of his many chokers. Today it was the black (possibly leather) one with the large silver ring.

From where he was sitting on the bed, the shadows played off of Baby’s shorts, showcasing his erection. The camboy’s dick was a little small, particularly compared to the porn industry’s penchant for massive cocks, but Baby hardly seemed to be bothered by it. Some days he’d tease that “You’d still let me fuck you, wouldn’t you? That’s how much you want me.”

Kyungsoo had already slipped his cock out of his boxers, lotion at the side of his desk as he gave the shaft a few lazy pumps. He was Pavlovian when it came to Baby at this point; even just the man’s stream icon illuminating was enough to make his cock jump in anticipation. With his free hand, he adjusted his headphones.

“Hi, honey. So many of you are waiting for me tonight.” Baby’s voice was always a little lower at the beginning of the streams, while he casually waited for any stragglers to join in. Kyungsoo always thought his calling of his viewers honey was fitting, as that was how his voice sounded; honeyed. It would sharpen, sugar sweet and pointed, the further on into the show he’d get.

During his opening, he would do little, subtle things to tease. His long fingers (one of Kyungsoo’s favorite of his features) would trace up his sternum, looping lazily around a nipple as he let out the softest, breathy noises. If he was particularly interested in torment that day, he’d let the hand drift all the way to his collar and then to his mouth, where he’d suck his fingers obscenely off camera, leaving only the noises and his own wet moans to fill the gaps of his audience’s imagination.

Today he was content with working his chest, squirming a little on the bed. Kyungsoo had a feeling that he was plugged, but maybe he was wearing a cock ring too. Baby alternated his routine often; understandable with the repetitive work he was in. This probably kept him from having off days for his audience as well as always kept them checking in to see what he was up to next.

“I’m all wrapped up for you today. Shame none of you can come open me up.” Baby teased, so much so that Kyungsoo could imagine his smile even though it wasn’t visible. “I think I’ve made you all wait long enough.”

The chat was wild, every commenter typing as if their promises of what they’d do the camboy were going to be enough to get Baby’s attention. Kyungsoo never really joined into the chat, save for at the end, when he’d throw a thank you to the other man before he signed off. His mother would be horrified to know he watched camboys, but would likely be even more disappointed if she discovered he wasn’t being polite about it.

Baby started by making a show of a removing his shirt, nimble fingers unbuttoning and sliding the fabric to the bed beneath him. Once finished with that task, the man began to fondle himself through his shorts, letting out a sudden moan, as if he hadn’t even realized how much he’d been ramping himself up.

While he’d kept his strokes loose, not wanting to blow his load just yet, Kyungsoo tightened it just a bit more in time with Baby’s motions. It made him feel more connected, involved, to time his orgasm alongside the other man’s. Perhaps it was that illusion that made the camming more appealing to him than traditional porn. They were sharing a moment, so to speak.

“Ah, I need more.” A wordy thing, Baby adjusted so he could shimmy out of his shorts. Kyungsoo found himself watching carefully, and as he had expected, he’d caught a glimpse of one of Baby’s plugs; the pale blue one that seemed to be his favorite.

“Oh no.” Baby’s voice seemed to lilt with an unseen pout. “You guys found my surprise. I was too impatient for prep today...”

Kyungsoo could feel that in the other man’s pacing, in how he was nearly trembling through all of his well-practiced motions. There was this bratty undertone to the other man’s script that had Kyungsoo eager to chastise him, a little swat to the ass or a teasing pinch before he brought him onto his lap.

The image made him groan, made him slow so he didn’t come embarrassingly soon. Baby had only just started to slick his cock, glistening with lube in the light from his computer screen. Kyungsoo had to admit, no matter the size, he was aching to touch it. It looked so smooth; thin and dainty like Baby’s hands.

“Fuck.” Baby’s swearing always made Kyungsoo throb, as the normally saccharine tone of the other man faltered, replaced by guttural want. Kyungsoo liked both sides of the camboy’s personality, especially how they were showcased throughout his show. “Oh fuck, I’m so worked up tonight...”

The camera went dark for a moment, although most of the chat was prepared for it. When it returned, Baby was in a new position, on his knees with his ass facing the camera, spread open. The plug was clearly visible from this angle, as was how his hole rapidly clenched around it.

Voice softer, a little further away, Baby seemed even whinier than before as he addressed the chat once again. “It’s not enough. God, I...fuck, I...”

Kyungsoo liked Baby best like this; desperate as his hips canted back for friction. He could imagine himself taking over, fingers digging into the other man’s hip bones and tugging him back against his cock. His strokes got sloppier as he imagined it, as the softest moan escaped him; he couldn’t look away.

Baby looked eager to move onto one of his dildos, but a bit masochistically, he toyed with the plug instead. This likely teased him nearly as much as it did his audience. Kyungsoo watched as his tight hole sucked the blue silicone right back inside, his trembling fingers spreading the lube around his entrance. His moans had transformed into keening whines, the arch of his back seeming to falter every so often, a tremor of pleasure coursing through him.

Eventually, he tugged the plug out fully, causing his most protesting whine yet in response. Kyungsoo bit his lip to stifle his groan. There was something about Baby’s fluttering, open hole that made him weaker than the camboy’s knees.

“I know I’ll be sore for a week...” Baby’s voice trailed off, his hand fumbling around slightly off camera, until a large vibrator came into view. “But I need it...”

Kyungsoo didn’t know if the other man was a size queen, but the toy was certainly not anything to blow off. His cock was nearly the same size, although slightly shorter and with more girth. It was enough to make a delicious comparison that his mind couldn’t ignore. While he certainly didn’t have a purple, vibrating cock, it was good to know that Baby could take him without pain.

Thumb tracing over the head, pausing from his strokes, Kyungsoo watched the slight awkward fumble as Baby slicked the toy while still hiding his face from the camera. Baby left slick handprints along his thighs and ass as he felt for the right angle, before sliding the toy in deep.

It was staggering, how much Baby was able to shove into himself at once. Kyungsoo’s quick jerks returned, wrist flicking with each stroke as he watched the other man split himself open so deftly. Baby nearly wailed when he pushed in deep, crying out as the vibrations started. Kyungsoo could even hear them, an undertone to the slick squelches of Baby’s hole and his loud moans.

The chat was so distracting, so Kyungsoo hid it from view. He tried to match his pace, ramping up his strokes as Baby pushed the toy in faster. The tightness in his thighs, how his breath caught; Kyungsoo was close.

“I’m-” Baby’s voice almost sounded wet, like he was choking back his orgasm and tears. “Please, please, I-”

That was all the warning he gave before he started to jerk as he came, nearly sobbing out his release, muffled by what sounded like his pillows. Kyungsoo hunched over his keyboard, hand a blur beneath his desk as he shot into the wad of tissues he’d fumbled with at the last minute, hips thrusting forward with each pump of his cock.

His own breathing was loud, almost louder than Baby’s hiccuping noises and the vibrator still whirring away inside him. Somehow the man had managed to stay on his knees, although they threatened to buckle any moment. Were Kyungsoo present, he’d clean up the spent camboy, tuck him in with soft kisses to his hair.

The camera went dark again, audible shuffling and the silencing of the vibrator indication that Baby was at work behind the scenes before he gave his final goodbye. Much of the chat had already signed off, which was fine by Kyungsoo. He took this time to tidy, tossing his used tissues into the nearby trash can and tucking himself back into his shorts.

Baby emerged a moment or two later, sitting a little bit more gingerly, still only visible from the chin down. His wave seemed tired, as did the rest of him. “If anyone’s still there, thanks for coming tonight.”

The man put an emphasis on the word coming and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head at the other’s playful antics. He was jealous of his charisma, especially with how tired he had to be after a long session. It could come across as grating, but most of Baby’s playfulness came across as endearing instead.

_BigDKS12: Thanks for the show. Rest that cute ass. You’ve earned it._

Kyungsoo typed out a quick response, never knowing if was exactly enough to thank the other man, seeing as he wasn’t able to donate much.

Several others commented similar sentiments, often adding how much they’d tipped him, as if that earned them more praise. Baby, seeming just as tired as Kyungsoo expected he’d be after such a performance, gave a sleepy, contented sigh. “Thank you. You’re all so sweet. I’ll see you next week.”

Baby blew one obnoxious, smooching kiss towards the camera before turning off the stream.

For a couple, blissful moments, Kyungsoo sank back into his desk chair, contented by his orgasm and Baby’s cute farewell. Reality found him too quickly, reminding him of his math assignment and that soliloquy he had to memorize by Monday.

Sighing, he opened a new bottle of water and sat up once again, ready to get to work.

–

Kyungsoo had already ordered a hot chocolate, a couple cookies for later, and was waiting outside of the shop by the time that Baekhyun arrived. The other student was disheveled, hair a mess and backpack falling off of his shoulder, barely hanging on by his elbow. His grin was apologetic as he rushed up. “Hey, sorry. Let me order some caffeine and we can dive right into this bad boy. I have ideas.”

All of his words came out at once, but Kyungsoo understood and waved him off. “I’ll forgive you being late, seeing as you have anything resembling a concept for this thing. And don’t order food unless you’re starving. I got us both cookies.”

“You’re an actual saint, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun grinned over his shoulder at him, righting his backpack as he headed inside.

When he returned, the two trudged towards the study rooms on the second floor (Kyungsoo had reserved one for them the night before), sharing the basic “how are you” and other catch-up niceties to get them out of the way. Soon enough they were sprawling out in their study room, Baekhyun nearly upending his backpack onto the table. Apparently, he wasn’t the most organized student on campus.

Sipping on his drink, Kyungsoo pulled out his binder for their class. “So about those ideas?”

“Oh yeah! It should be super easy too, just requiring a little practice and some fine tuning.” Once the cookies were placed between them, Baekhyun snatched one, taking a huge bite before continuing. Thankfully, he hid his mouth with his hand as he chewed. “I say we do a commercial. I script it all out, advertising our author, and you can play it. I thought Poe might be fun, since you’ve got those intense, pretty eyes and wear black already.”

Kyungsoo was torn on whether to be flattered by the compliment about his eyes or be insulted by the implications about his wardrobe (however true they were). He chose bemusement instead. “That’s a cool idea, but I don’t know about Poe. While I would play him well enough, he’s not going to be allowing me to really utilize my major. It’s not acting if I’m me.”

“That’s a good point.” Baekhyun washed down his cookie with a long sip of whatever caffeinated concoction was in his own cup. “I’m sure I could whip up something about anyone. You got any suggestions for a more pressing, interesting author for you to play?”

“Shakespeare might be fun. I could even have one of my friends, Kibum from the costume department, give me some quick outfit ideas we could throw together. I could be multiple Shakespearean characters vouching for how great he is? Or even some that hate him and we “cut” quickly away from their ranting?” As his confidence in the idea grew, so did his creative ideas for it.

Baekhyun seemed just as delighted, throwing open one of his notebooks to start scratching down notes. “I love that idea. I guess the next question is do we play it out in front of the class live or see if I can get us a camera to record it?’

Kyungsoo took a cookie for himself, tapping it against his lips before taking a bite. “That’s a tough call. I think maybe we should ask Professor Jung? He may want one more than the other? I could e-mail him once we’re done here today?”

Their meeting was going surprisingly well, Baekhyun’s wild energy keeping their ideas for characters and dialogue flowing all throughout their brainstorming session, while Kyungsoo was able to ground all of their suggestions to reality; what was feasible between their schedules, and how actual commercials worked.

Eventually, the group portion began to dwindle down to where it was a lot of solo work until they met again. Conversation had moved away from the project and onto favorite movies. Baekhyun regaled him with the story of how he broke a seat at the movie theater out of fear when friends tricked him into watching _The Ring_. Kyungsoo found himself laughing along, even as the disappointment over their room time coming to a close began to slip in at the back of his thoughts.

“You’re so easy to talk to.” Kyungsoo had finished the last of his cocoa, tossing the cup into the trashcan. “I’m surprised. You are so shy in class, but I always see you laughing with your friends before you come in.”

Baekhyun was on his third cookie (Kyungsoo didn’t mind that the other student was being such a mooch, really), crumbs at the corner of his mouth as he grinned. “Oh yeah. I...I can be weird like that, I guess. Most of the time, you can’t shut me up, but I need to trust people or be in my element. I like English, but not enough to be Mr. Class Clown in it...yet.”

“I’m an introvert the loves the stage; you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I’m just throwing out observations, not putting you on trial.” Kyungsoo started sketching along the side of his notebook, not sure himself what he was drawing yet.

While Baekhyun wasn’t outright staring, Kyungsoo could feel his gaze on him. Likely the other student was trying to decipher his art or deciding which one of them would start packing up first. “You want to meet up for lunch with us one day? I think you’ll like Jongdae and if you can put up with me...I don’t think Chanyeol can break you.”

The invitation was casual and Kyungsoo thought to his tiny friend circle. Sehun was still off at his fancy art school, dancing all day and skyping him once a week, while the rest of his friends were mostly other theatre kids he’d happened to click with. While some people had the time and energy for a large group of friends, Kyungsoo was fairly comfortable with his tiny nest of trust.

Yet he found himself readily agreeing; obviously Baekhyun had something he needed to get a little more of in his life. “Sure. Just tell me when.”

Once they’d finally parted ways, a lunch meetup on his phone, Kyungsoo held a strange uncertainty in his belly. It reminded him of how he felt when he remembered a role in a film, but not the actor’s name. Unfortunately, he couldn’t use IMDB or Google to untangle the mess his feelings made. He was excited for a new friendship with Baekhyun and a fun group project. Beyond that, only time would tell.

–

“I knew I’d recognized you from somewhere!” Chanyeol gesticulated wildly, grin nearly as manic as his gray hair as he almost knocked his tray of fries to the floor. “You were in _The Glass Menagerie_ last year, right? I went the opening night to support Yoongi, one of the sound guys. You were really fantastic, even if I wasn’t into the play.”

Kyungsoo thought back, almost remembering a tall, unfamiliar silhouette in the sound booth with Yoongi during rehearsals. Campus always seemed a little smaller than it should be, even with the divisions of fraternities and majors twisting up schedules.

Pride lifted his chin and his smile bloomed with the praise. “Thanks. I was so shocked they gave me Tom’s part as a sophomore, but I really enjoyed the character and worked hard...I’m glad you liked it.”

“Easy, Yeol.” Jongdae steadied the other man’s tray, sneaking a fry as he did so. “Baekhyun warned us that Kyungsoo was easily spooked.”

That context made it sound like he was skittish horse and Kyungsoo gave an exaggerated, icy glare to his classmate. “Did you tell them to bring me sugar cubes and carrots too?”

His humor diffused any tension his expression could have created, the whole table erupting into laughter. Baekhyun still brought his hands up in apology. “It’s not about you, it’s about these two. You’re stuck with me at least until the project’s up. Speaking of, did Jung get back to you recording it beforehand?”

“He gave the worst answer possible.” Kyungsoo pushed his glasses up and took a long sip of his drink before replying with best imitation of their professor’s voice. “Mr. Do, I think your presentation sounds wonderful. Whichever option you think would best showcase your project is what you should choose.”

Jongdae groaned. “Of course. He obviously has a preference, but he expects you to read his mind.”

“Mhmm.” Kyungsoo had to admit that Baekhyun was right; Jongdae was very easy to get along with. And despite his misgivings at the bear hug that greeted him, Chanyeol too was charming. “So what do we do, Baekhyun?”

The other student was tapping his spoon against his lip briefly as he thought. “I think that the recording allows us more control of the final product, but presenting it in person shows that we put a lot of effort in practicing and making a fun experience for the class...he really did bend us over a desk with this one, yeah?”

Chanyeol snorted. “Nice image, Baek. Kyungsoo, can you do the quick change costumes in the classroom?”

“I had thought of that. I’d not be stripping down naked or anything. Kibum said he could help me get a screen we could set up with all my costume pieces.” Finishing the last of his chicken tenders, he paused before starting onto his cupcake. “Ah. Wait. I think the answers in the phrasing. Presentation, to me at least, implies it being present and in person. Everyone else doesn’t get the assistance of a recording if they stumble over a sentence.”

Baekhyun snapped, then pointed to Kyungsoo with a smile. “Excellent deduction, Watson. That’s gotta be what he wants.”

“I’m Watson?” Kyungsoo raised a brow.

“Yeah, I mean I’ve known you since we were basically in the womb, Baek, but you’re totally the sidekick. Kyungsoo’s the star.” Chanyeol gave a greasy wink over to Kyungsoo, not even attempting to be subtle.

Falling right into the trap, Baekhyun huffed up, reminding Kyungsoo of a bird before it squawked out for attention. “You saying I’m the second lead? Never gets the girl, but obviously should? That’s it. Hand over the friendship bracelet. Jongdae’s now number one.”

“Nah. You can keep it. I’ll take Kyungsoo too.” He grinned over at Kyungsoo too. Apparently giving Baekhyun shit was a hobby, not just a way to stroke a potential friend’s ego.

Baekhyun was still obviously riled, his huff a little too forceful as he crossed his arms. “I was friends with him first. This is mutiny.”

“Are we detectives or pirates?” Kyungsoo nudged Baekhyun with his elbow, pleased to see the other man’s bright smile overtake his pout.

“Oh that’s easy. Ninjas.” Chanyeol laughed, braying and open, before Jongdae proceeded to open up the debate to the table.

Kyungsoo definitely intended to meet up with these three for lunch again.

–

Between projects for two of his classes and rehearsals for this season’s Shakespeare production (he was cast as Ferdinand in _The Tempest_ ), Kyungsoo had really missed a little time to shake loose and relax. Baekhyun had been sending him memes all afternoon and Sehun some selfies that he enjoyed on the bus when he realized he had an evening to himself, one that happened to mesh with BaeB92’s stream schedule.

After a long (well as long as he risked in the communal bathrooms) shower, Kyungsoo settled into an old tee and pajama pants, bringing up XOXOLive on the screen. About ten minutes later (Baby was always a little late), the screen brightened as the camboy came online.

“Hey, honey.” Baby waved with both hands. Today he must have been in a playful mood; a choker fitted with a bell accented his throat and a lacy crop top stretched across his chest. From this angle, Kyungsoo could see that he was wearing what looked like panties, frilled along the hips with a bow right above his cock. The fabric was so thin, thin enough that Kyungsoo could see the outline of his erection in the dim light from Baby’s recording setup. “Sorry I was late. I had to pull myself back together, I almost came as I got myself ready for you.”

Some of the chat was wholly lost in the roleplay of the scenario, chastising him for nearly succumbing to his desire or praising him for holding back. Baby always seemed perfect at balancing appeasing the chat while simultaneously not letting it overwhelm him; Kyungsoo was pretty sure this was how the other man could manage to get paid for his cam work in the first place. Someday, if Baby was still doing this when he graduated, he’d send a little extra cash his way as thanks for helping him through college.

Today, Baby was on his knees, shifting occasionally as indicated by the bell on his neck. His hands slid down his bare thighs, nails grazing back up as he focused on touching his own belly and chest. His head tilted back slightly, accentuating his Adam's apple as he moaned without restraint.

Kyungsoo couldn’t quite tell how the pacing of this session was going to go. Baby at least managed half an hour, usually almost an hour on a good day, but for some reason he seemed a little more rushed than usual. Clearly he had some way of watching the clock, but usually Kyungsoo barely realized the session was moving forward until he was doing the tissue blot of shame as it ended.

He’d already wrapped a slick hand around himself, feeling a bit like Baby described earlier when he staved off a rushed orgasm. It always felt so much better if he could hold off the smallest bit longer.

The chat was growing obnoxious and he diminished their window, settling back in his chair as Baby just freed himself from his underwear. He rocked into each stroke and with how he had to hold the position, Kyungsoo could see the trembling of his knees, how his free hand curled into a fist. Little details; the sweat catching the light along Baby’s collarbone, the hitch in his breathing, were what really wound Kyungsoo up.

As the camera went dark, Baby still moaning to hold them over, Kyungsoo stilled his strokes, even as his hips wanted to cant forward. Soon enough the visuals returned, Baby taking a different position than usual. His hips were lifted by a pillow, the angle meaning his face and torso were completely arched back away from the camera while his legs were spread wide. Whether he’d worn a plug or not, he was clearly stretched, the sheen of the lube catching in the light.

Maybe it was best this way; Baby couldn’t see the irritating chat either. Kyungsoo cursed just under his breath as Baby’s pretty fingers traced around his entrance, causing it to clench reflexively to the pressure. Even as he was more distant from the camera, Baby’s moans were just clear and loud as before.

Kyungsoo lost himself in his stroking, not really present as Baby toyed and teased, working himself open. Perhaps he was pent up from the weeks not catering to his needs, but Kyungsoo felt as everything was moving so quickly. Baby already had pulled out a vibrator (the soft blue one, one of his smaller toys), barely slicking it with his hand before he plunged it into himself with a cry.

The moment that pretty voice broke in the middle of a strangled wail, all of Kyungsoo’s reservations dissipated. The rhythmic, slick noises were so distracting, as were Baby’s trembling knees and the slight bounce of his cock, barely visible from this angle. Someone looking down on Baby right now would have the most delicious sight. He’d likely shoot down his own chest, maybe even speckling against his chin.

He was close now, just from the image. His own noises, soft grunts and slick fisting, clashed with Baby’s almost melodic fucking. The camboy was rocking back against his hand, needy with abandon. Kyungsoo swore he could even see his toes curling.

“I’m...fuck, I’m-” Baby’s voice was breathless, barely audible over his body’s noises. He never reached for his cock.

For once, Kyungsoo came first, just seconds before Baby’s voice wailed out with his release. Vision swimming with stars, Kyungsoo was still able to catch the way Baby’s body jerked through his orgasm.

Sated and tired, were he a weaker man he’d go ahead and sign off now, but he didn’t want to forget his little thanking ritual. For some reason it made the post-masturbation guilt lessen.

As he cleaned himself up, he waited for Baby to black out the screen, and it sounded like the other man was shuffling, but the darkness never came. He pulled up the chat to see if this was the new normal protocol, but no one seemed to be commenting. Baby slid the pillows off the side of the bed (or that’s what it looked like) and sat up.

The tissues fell from his hand and the sensation in his stomach was akin to the one he experienced during a sharp drop on a roller coaster. The straight button of his nose, the soft eyes and pink hair; there was no doubt in Kyungsoo’s mind that Baby was Baekhyun.

The whiplash of the past few moments had him caught, pants still down and mouth slightly agape. Somehow the rest of his brain caught up with him and he realized that Baby (Baekhyun), didn’t know his face was showing and no one in the chat was doing him a solid and telling him.

Scrambling at his keyboard, he typed in a rush.

_BigDKS12: Baby! Your face is visible! We can see you!_

Most of the chat had gone fairly quiet, a few commenting that he was hot, before Baekhyun took another glance towards the screen. Even in the weak lighting that made up his recording area, the man growing pale was clear. With a panicked “shit” the screen didn’t just go dark, but the whole stream ended abruptly.

Hands sliding into his lap, Kyungsoo tried to absorb all this new information. Baekhyun was an attractive man, he’d certainly noticed, but it was one thing to find a guy from class hot and another to have masturbated continuously to his videos online for months. They had a mock rehearsal for their presentation tomorrow and all Kyungsoo would be able to see is the other student taking a giant vibrator in his ass and calling himself a slut.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo ran both hands through his hair, unsettled and jittery with adrenaline. He glanced briefly up at the screen, intending to close out of the website, when he saw he had a private message notification, the chat popping up on the side.

It was from Baby.

_BaeB92: Hey. So...thanks for telling me. I know I get a lot of shit for hiding my face, but it’s important to me. You always thank me too...I guess my gig is up, though, with the privacy thing._

The other man had to feel as terrible as Kyungsoo did, although for completely different reasons. The idea of Baekhyun being anything other than sunshine, broke through his own mortified conflict. He could at least help the tiniest bit.

_BigDKS12: It was the right thing to do. Take your stream from tonight down and you might be able to stop the spread? It was only about a minute or so. Just don’t talk about it or acknowledge it and you might be able to let it coast over? I’m only sorry I couldn’t have typed sooner. I kept waiting for the screen to black out and it didn’t._

The little notification “BaeB92 is typing” never felt so uncomfortable. Just ten minutes ago, Kyungsoo would have been over the moon with the idea of getting attention from his favorite camboy. Now, it felt like sick torture to hold all of this knowledge while Baekhyun had none.

_BaeB92: You’re such a sweetheart. It could have gone so much worse had you not spoken up...I got to go, I was a little distracted all night because I have somewhere to be, but...you ever want a free livestream? Just for you? Hit me up for it. Have a good night, honey._

Baekhyun had said tonight he was catching a movie with a friend from out of town; Heechul, if Kyungsoo remembered correctly. Little things kept adding up; Baekhyun’s pretty hands and familiar voice. There was no denying that Baby was Baekhyun.

Turning his computer off, Kyungsoo flopped straight onto his bed, smushing his face into his pillow. There wasn’t a way to handle any of this without Baekhyun getting hurt or fearing for himself. Kyungsoo could try and keep his knowledge secret, but he was human, certainly capable of making a slip and revealing all of what he knew messily with no possibility of damage control.

No, he needed to tell Baekhyun as soon as possible. The other man had already lost control of his image once tonight, the last thing he needed was for Kyungsoo to steal even more privacy away from him. He was an honest person and if he handled things properly, Baekhyun could be given as much dignity as possible back.

Once he was certain enough time had passed for Baekhyun to be in the movie with his friend, he texted that he was a little sick and that he’d not make it for their rehearsal tomorrow. It would buy him a little time to figure out exactly what to say to the other man.

Even though it was hardly late at all, Kyungsoo wriggled under his comforter, falling into a fitful sleep.

–

Normally, Kyungsoo would work out his concerns with Sehun, but seeing as he didn’t want to spread Baekhyun’s private information (like his sex work) even further, it meant he had to work things out on his own. Even though he planned on texting things out rather than seeing the other student in person (so that Baekhyun wouldn’t feel trapped by the admission), he still wanted to choose his words carefully.

Already on his third draft, Kyungsoo finally worked up the nerve to send the text wall that made up his thoughts. Still lounging around in bed, he stared up at the ceiling as he saw that the message went through.

_Hey, Baekhyun. I’m sorry I canceled so last minute. I was honestly a bit in shock and not sure how best to handle a messy situation. I’m...I follow BaeB92 on XOXOLive and I saw...well I saw you. I’m BigDKS12. I mostly wanted to send this through a text so I could save you any embarrassment or fear I could. I promise, sincerely I swear, that I won’t tell anyone what you do. It’s your business alone. If you need for us to not work together on the presentation or format it differently so that we can avoid each other...I understand. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable. I’m so sorry._

The agony of waiting was like a weight pressing down against his chest. He obsessively checked his phone, waiting for the familiar ping of a message, no matter how short. Finally, he received an answer.

_Fuck._

Closing his eyes, Kyungsoo braced himself for the worst; already preparing to lose Baekhyun’s friendship. The next message was nearly as short as the first.

_You...don’t think I’m gross?_

Despite everything, Kyungsoo gave a snort as he typed out his response.

_I’m the one browsing the site for guys to fap to. Wouldn’t that make me not only a giant asshole, but a hypocrite?_

Baekhyun’s response came quicker than the other two.

_You’re something else, Kyungsoo. I...can’t believe the odds of this shit. The one time I slip up, show my face and my damn classmate was watching. Oh my God. I fucking offered you a private stream too. Just fucking kill me now._

Kyungsoo almost cracked a smile. Baekhyun's humor shone through his texts. Maybe he’d handled this all right after all. He found it easier to type the further the conversation went.

_I’ll join you. I feel like such a creep, even though I didn’t know. I mean I thought your hands and voice were similar, but I never put it all together…_

In his next response, Kyungsoo could almost hear Baekhyun’s snark.

_I should hope you don’t go around thinking all your classmates are camboys...even if this one time it turned out to be true._

Halfway through his next response, Baekhyun sent another one before he could finish.

_Thanks for...being upfront about all this. It’s something I really admire about you. I don’t want to freak out about the project or lose all our work…maybe we can meet up though? See if we can work everything out through all this...awkwardness?_

While he wasn’t sagging with relief, Kyungsoo did feel optimistic about the next time they met, so he’d take that as a victory.

_You’re welcome. Our same room in the library? Thursday?_

Baekhyun’s reply was almost instantaneous.

_Sounds like a plan. :)_

–

The more Kyungsoo tried to keep himself from dwelling on today’s rehearsal session, the more he ended up hyper-focusing on it all the same. While he didn’t give Sehun all the details, he came up with enough to give his friend an idea of the awkward interactions to come. Sehun suggested distraction, a proper way to keep his thoughts from trailing down unwanted paths.

This is what currently had him waiting in the study room, playing some Tetris on his phone as he tried his best not to obsessively clear the lines away too soon and miss all the combos.

Baekhyun entered sometime later (likely at least five minutes late), flopping into the chair across from him and letting his backpack fall to the floor. “I was trying to think of a witty, tension-breaking opener all the way here. I was torn between “If we get nervous before our presentation, will you think of me naked or will it make it worse?” or “So be real, how awesome is my ass?” But then I realized I was late again. So you can pick your favorite.”

Kyungsoo’s laughter fell out of him without warning. He should have known that Baekhyun would find a way to bring the mood up. Just like Kyungsoo had been direct before, it seemed the other student thought that was the honesty was an appropriate reaction. “I already admitted I masturbate to you. Is that not enough for you? So greedy.”

“Dude, I need like dozens of guys online to praise me. Yeah, I’m a whole lot of greedy. Give me more attention.” Baekhyun slid over a bag of cookies from the coffee shop downstairs. “But seriously. I don’t want to spend the whole time dancing around everything. You just being up front was awesome, so I thought I’d stick with that.”

Reaching into the bag and picking out a cookie, Kyungsoo nodded. “I mean, I just...we do a lot of acting scenarios for some weird shit, but left to my own devices...I really enjoy honesty.”

“It helps you’re the only person in my close circle that didn’t know so...I’m used to just talking about it anyways.” Baekhyun took the bag, pulling out two cookies for himself. “Yeol and Dae know.”

Kyungsoo felt even more relieved; it was reassuring that Baekhyun had such a great support system. “I almost think you might have the right idea. I’m sure it pays better than most other jobs around here.”

“It’s not too bad. Plus I make my own schedule and profit off of something I was doing anyways.” Baekhyun grinned, a bit of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. “I think you could definitely get a little business if you decided to give it a try.”

Nearly choking on a bit of cookie, Kyungsoo swung a light kick at Baekhyun under the table. “Oh my God. You’re an actual menace.”

“But you love me anyways.” Baekhyun blew him a kiss once he finished his first cookie. “Ready for the rehearsal, Mr. Do? I expect great things from you. You have a reputation to uphold.”

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo started to pull his script from his bag. “Oh shut up, Baekhyunie.”

–

Jongdae and Baekhyun both had been too busy for lunch, but Chanyeol’s schedule was free. Sehun had been thrilled to hear Kyungsoo had made friends on campus and was already planning on flirting with the tall musician the first chance he got. Kyungsoo had to admit that his friend was right; having a few more friends really did make his life more enjoyable.

At first, conversation was simple, catching up on their week and making a few quips about the other two being missing, but a comfortable silence settled over them after a moment. Kyungsoo was enjoying the rain against the food court windows and the hushed murmur of the students around them.

“Hey, Soo.” Chanyeol spoke up, pausing from his milkshake to catch his attention.

Kyungsoo finished his bite of pizza and wiped at his mouth with a napkin. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for...for not being an asshole.” Chanyeol chewed briefly on his straw. Kyungsoo had noticed he seemed to be a bit of a nervous biter, like he used to be with his nails.

For a moment, he didn’t know what the other student was bringing up, but eventually it clicked. “I’m just glad I didn’t make him feel disgusted or lose all of you guys as friends.”

“We all have known for a while what he does and it’s never bothered us, but sometimes all of the creeps he gets money from can really wear down on him. The distance has been the only thing that lets him keep doing it.” Chanyeol took another drink through his mangled straw. “When he messaged me that you knew what he did, I totally expected the worst. I called him, still half-wet from the shower and instead of him in tears he was just...in shock. You have some serious balls to have been so forward and also...you thought of his comfort the whole time? I’m still not over that.”

Somehow this was all so flattering and embarrassing; Kyungsoo could feel his ears heat up with a flush. “Really, everyone keeps praising me for doing the right thing.”

“Cause we all know guys who wouldn’t.” Chanyeol relinquished his shake for a couple of fries instead. “Don’t sell yourself short. You’ve certainly made an impression on all of us. Baekhyun included.”

Something about the conversation was shifting, but how Kyungsoo wasn’t sure. He straightened a bit, paying more attention to the discussion and Chanyeol’s body language. “Was I being tested or something?”

With a snort, Chanyeol shook a fry at him. “Yes. Now for the secret initiation...but seriously, I just...Baekhyun gets a little shy anymore. He’s afraid his work will make anyone who gets close to him recoil once they find out. You’ve reminded him the world isn’t entirely comprised of assholes.”

“Anyone could have done that? Why do I make things any different?” Kyungsoo twisted the conversation between bites of pizza, trying to wriggle more information from his friend.

Chanyeol opened his mouth, then closed it again. He seemed briefly flustered. “See, unlike you and Baekhyun, my big mouth can do some pretty heinous things. I don’t want to screw up.”

Kyungsoo’s expression softened and he rested a hand on Chanyeol’s wrist briefly, thumb tracing a comforting circle. “Hey. It’s cool. No more prying from me. You wanna tell me about that new song you and Yoongi are working on?”

All of the hesitation left Chanyeol’s expression as he brightened, winding into his spiel about his latest composition. Letting his earlier curiosity ebb, Kyungsoo just enjoyed Chanyeol’s company without evaluation, even if he couldn’t entirely ignore the feeling that he’d been missing something.

–

Baekhyun had already suggested an outing to celebrate their successful presentation even before Professor Jung had pulled them aside for some private praise. Not only had they received perfect scores for their work, but he asked if he could use their script and concept as an example for future courses. Kyungsoo had always been an average, hardworking student in his classes outside of the arts, so the high marks and compliments really settled in him.

Jongdae and Chanyeol had agreed to meet up with them over the weekend, but Baekhyun, ever impatient, had suggested they head over to his apartment for a premature celebration, just the two of them. With his dorm being little more than a glorified closet, Kyungsoo easily agreed to his classmate’s offer.

It was only inside that he realized Baekhyun's place was just a studio, all one room, and that Baekhyun’s bed was something he’d seen many nights before this one. He paused halfway through taking off his shoes once he saw it. “Oh.”

Baekhyun tilted his head, confused, before he followed Kyungsoo’s gaze and startled with a little laugh. “Whoops. At least my toybox is shoved under the bed this time. Jongdae still won’t let me live that down.”

Thankfully, Baekhyun did have a couch they could sit on nearby. Kyungsoo had enough feelings to sift through without adding “sitting on the bed where he watched his possible (probably, feelings were hard) crush and friend fuck himself” to the list.

As usual, Baekhyun flopped down first, Kyungsoo following suit. Scrolling through pizza options on his phone, he handed Kyungsoo the TV remote. “Wanna find something on Netflix?”

“I think I can handle that.” Anymore, most remotes didn’t require a sharp learning curve, so Kyungsoo navigated around to the app just fine. “Thinking a movie? Show?”

Baekhyun’s brows were knit in concentration as he seemed to be creating the ultimate, indulgent pizza. “Maybe a series? Something I won’t feel guilty about us talking through or missing at times?”

“ _Queer Eye_?” Kyungsoo saw it on Baekhyun’s favorites list and paused. “You know I haven’t watched it yet.”

Mock gasping, Baekhyun nudged him. “Put that shit on now. We’re going to change your life tonight.”

“That good?” Kyungsoo laughed, not pulling away from the other man as he started the program up. “Sehun loves it, but I just kind of get lazy trying to catch up with all the shows I want to watch. I just end up watching _The Office_ all over again.”

Settling in next to him, Baekhyun tilted the phone more his direction. “It’s phenomenal. Order your pizza so I can pay for it and start guessing which one will be your favorite. My money’s on Tan or Antoni. You’ll be able to pick mine out pretty quickly.”

Once their pizza was ordered and they’d settled in to watch the show (Kyungsoo guessed Jonathan for Baekhyun’s favorite after about two minutes), they fell into a faint silence, only interrupted by occasional quips or comments.

“Sometimes.” Baekhyun rested his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Sometimes I wonder what they’d say about my life.”

Humming in acknowledgment, Kyungsoo rested his head against Baekhyun’s. “Your apartment is messy, but I don’t think they’d think you were a completely worthy candidate. You’ve got a lot put together; good friends and grades, plus you dress way better than me.”

“You flatter me, Soo.” Baekhyun briefly nuzzled into his shoulder. “No, but they would tell me I’m being an idiot and to follow my feelings.”

The turn in the conversation made Kyungsoo suddenly nervous. Baekhyun and feelings were a dangerous combination for him. Even if he admitted his crush to himself, he couldn’t take the upper hand like he normally would. With what he knew about Baekhyun’s life, it could put them in an unsteady power relationship. Not that he was certain these feelings even were about him, even if Baekhyun was nearly spooning him on the couch. Kyungsoo wasn’t going to assume.

“They could say the same to me.” With how candid they usually were, this felt so veiled and secretive. “Although they’d probably dig into my fashion first.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “God, this is so weird. We’re not meant to dance around what we want to talk about. I’m being a coward.”

“I...if this is what I think it is about.” Kyungsoo’s heart felt as if it was being grated against his ribcage. “I...I’m normally a take charge kind of guy. By now I’d have already said something, but I...also know something very important to you that you want private. I’d never want you to worry I’d use it as leverage or-”

Snorting, Baekhyun moved right into straddling his lap, hands on his chest. He sounded so fondly exasperated. “Oh my God, Kyungsoo. You’re so fucking considerate. It makes me wanna blow you before the pizza gets here. Of course you’re not gonna use my sex work against me. Even with all my insecurities I know that. Now tell me how much you adore me so I can smash my mouth against yours.”

Easily, Kyungsoo’s hands found Baekhyun’s hips. His smile a little wry as he leaned his head back against the couch cushions. “So demanding. Maybe I should make you wait for it?”

“I have ways of making you talk.” Baekhyun walked his fingers down Kyungsoo’s chest, tone slipping into one Kyungsoo had heard in many of Baby’s videos. “Several, in fact.”

Tracing circles alongside Baekhyun’s hips, Kyungsoo relented. “I think I’ve been a little obsessed with all the details, but...all that aside, I smile every time I see your name in my phone notifications. I buy extra cookies when I stop for a drink on campus just so I can see you light up when I slide the bag onto your notebooks. And even though your videos rile me up, make me see stars like no one else, I’ve stopped watching them just because I never wanted you to doubt that it’s all of you that drives me wild. Not just that.”

Baekhyun was a man who kept his promises; crushing their mouths together just soft enough force that their teeth didn’t clack together. Baekhyun kissed with all the enthusiasm he used when he spoke, just as fidgety; sharp nips to Kyungsoo’s lips and little sweeps of tongue. Kyungsoo slid his hand under Baekhyun’s t-shirt, up the warm expanse of his back and spine as Baekhyun licked further into his mouth.

“You asked me to do that presentation and I’d been picturing sucking you off under the table like a week earlier.” Baekhyun trailed his kisses away from Kyungsoo’s mouth and over to his ear instead. “You’re so hot and talented and then _nice_ too? What the fuck, Kyungsoo? How the fuck can anyone resist you? You’re lucky I didn’t climb into your lap weeks ago.”

“I certainly wouldn’t have complained.” Kyungsoo tilted his head, groaning low when Baekhyun sucked below his ear.

Just as Kyungsoo was about to tug off Baekhyun’s shirt, there was a knock at their door. Baekhyun rested his forehead on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and groaned. “I’ve never been more disappointed about pizza in my life.”

Pressing a kiss to his temple, Kyungsoo helped him off his lap. “We can continue where we left off after we fuel up. More energy for later, right?”

“You always have the best ideas.” Baekhyun grinned and made his way to the door.

Kyungsoo brought a hand to his lips, kiss-swollen and red, and smiled a little to himself.

–

Trolling through his paper for his history class was wearing him down. He’d already taken a break earlier, texting Baekhyun a bit and grabbing a shower, but it didn’t refresh him like he’d hoped. Checking his phone, there was a new text from Baekhyun with a winky face. That certainly meant trouble; whether Kyungsoo liked that trouble or not was up to context.

_Sign onto XOXOLive, baby. ;)_

Typing up a response, he was already saving his paper while chrome loaded up.

_Do I even want to know what you’re about to pull?_

Baekhyun’s next response was on the website, rather than through text.

_BaeB92: So...I never did give you that private show._

There was never a dull moment with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sat his phone aside and continued their conversation through the site.

_BigDKS12: Baekhyun, we had sex two days ago. I don’t need a show, I have you in person to enjoy._

Kyungsoo could feel Baekhyun’s pout, even without the visuals to confirm it.

_BaeB92: Oh shut up. You know you’ve got a dirty fantasy of me performing just for you. Let me indulge you, honey._

Before he could respond, a notification popped up, inviting him to a private video. Shameless, Kyungsoo already had his pants down and his cock out. Baekhyun was an expert in wriggling right into his thoughts and pulling out the best bits for himself. He should have known the other man would surprise him with a gift like this.

Once he accepted the video, his boyfriend appeared on screen, blowing him a kiss. In their few months of dating, both of their preferences had come to light. This meant Baekhyun was dressed to kill, or at least torment, his boyfriend. He was in one of his simpler chokers, the black leather one with the silver ring, and some tiny black shorts. From a lot of experience, Kyungsoo could tell he was plugged, and he loved the idea it would make Baekhyun squirmier as he teased.

“Hey, honey. This is gonna be fun. All you can do is type back to me, not touch me...I’m gonna take my time and enjoy this.” Baekhyun had already settled in, hands sliding slowly up his thighs as he bit his lip.

Kyungsoo groaned low, just rubbing his thigh near his cock. If he jumped too far ahead, this really would be torture. Already his arousal was simmering; an itch beneath his skin.

_BigDKS12: Are you gonna be able to get off without the real thing? Knowing I’m just a couple of blocks away and that you could just walk over and touch me for real?_

Baekhyun groaned, skipping over his cock to trail his fingers slowly up his belly, towards a nipple. His gaze was lidded, sultry, and Kyungsoo felt a jolt in his cock when he realized that no matter what his fans saw, these little expressions were his alone. His boyfriend traced lazily around his nipple, shifting his hips. “Don’t you try and, ah, turn this back on me, honey. You’re going to have to be...patient.”

Kyungsoo had forgotten how different masturbation felt after sex with Baekhyun had filled the gaps. Not that he couldn’t take care of himself if he needed to, but his boyfriend had all the energy in the world to climb onto his dick or lean over during a movie to suck him down. It felt almost as teasing as Baekhyun’s voice to be touching himself again.

“It feels so good to...know you’re watching me. It makes me want to put on a show.” Baekhyun slid a finger into his own mouth with a flourish, sucks wet and languid.

In response, Kyungsoo’s cock jumped in his grip. Letting out a low “fuck,” he brought his free hand up to slowly type out what he could manage.

_BigDKS12: Such a waste, that mouth on your fingers._

Baekhyun smirked around the digits, but not gracing him with a verbal response. After a moment, the spit-slick fingers trailed down his neck and collarbone, moving towards his other nipple to perk it. Always one for words, he piped back up as began to roll the bud with his thumb. “You’re...fuck, baby...your fingers are rougher.”

Almost mimicking the action, Kyungsoo traced the head of his cock with his thumb. Sweat was beading along his hairline as he tried to keep his hips still. There was still so long to go; Baekhyun still hadn’t even taken his cock out yet.

But for how much talk his boyfriend gave, Kyungsoo could already see his impatience seeping through. While his left hand was still thumbing at his nipple, his right had already slipped down to stroke himself through the shorts.

_BigDKS12: Come on, Baekhyunie. Let me see it._

He loved watching Baekhyun read his dirty talk, how his gaze would grow foggier with want. Baekhyun was murder on his own lip, biting it likely to stifle back a moan. Kyungsoo expected him to ignore his request, but obediently he let it fall out of his shorts. “Soo...ah.”

Kyungsoo loved how angry red the other man’s cock would get, almost as impatient as the rest of him. Desperation looked good on his boyfriend; in the rough of his breathing and they way his knees trembled as he tried not to thrust. The little details still caught Kyungsoo now as they did months ago.

While the teasing was tortuous on a level, Kyungsoo found he wasn’t aching to come just yet. There was more than chasing an orgasm in their play; there was also the thrill of seeing his favorite person so pent up and riled, the satisfaction in knowing that the other man had sat and planned this just for him. He savored each minute like a bite of fine dessert.

“I think I could let you have a little more.” Baekhyun stood briefly, shimmying out of his shorts and settling back onto the bed gingerly. Almost coyly, he lifted his legs to reveal a peek of the plug. It had a false red gemstone at the base, catching the light. “Fuck...it’s a little bigger the my other ones...bought it ‘specially for you.”

Hissing at the image, Kyungsoo stilled his hand on his cock. The throbbing against his palm was incessant, urging him further, but he managed to resist. Baekhyun really was trying to do him in with every action.

_BigDKS12: Have I made you a size queen, Baekhyunie?_

Baekhyun’s laughter was pretty, even half-choked with lust and huskier than usual. “Well, seeing as that username of yours isn’t a lie...maybe.”

Their playful interactions didn’t diffuse any of the arousal, instead increasing the feeling that this was something intimate and special. Kyungsoo liked the awkward moments with Baekhyun trying to find the best angle on the bed, his murmuring as he stood to readjust the camera. It took away the manufactured intimacy of the cam shows and replaced it with the reality of this moment.

Once he was pleased with the angles, Baekhyun started to trace around his entrance, gasping as he’d not been ramping himself up like before. His breath caught as he began to press and slid his finger just beneath the lip of the plug. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Soo, I...”

_BigDKS12: Typing with one hand is hard, love. What do you need?_

Baekhyun gave him another gorgeous smile, only for it to quickly be replaced by pleasured slack and a moan. “I need to fucking come, but we’re gonna draw this out, dammit.”

Even as he spoke of waiting, the other man had pushed the plug from himself. Kyungsoo could see him clench tighter, could hear the whimper as he ached for more. It took all he had not to shove himself back into his pajama pants, jam on his shoes, and march over there to fill Baekhyun up like they both wanted.

Not leaving himself empty for long, Baekhyun slipped two fingers in, growing even more vocal than before. From personal experience, Kyungsoo knew those long digits could reach and curl in delicious ways, far deeper than expected too. He’d started stroking himself again as his boyfriend fingered himself, still at a slow pace as not to get too close to coming.

Kyungsoo’s gaze constantly drifted; from the way Baekhyun’s brows knit or relaxed with pleasure down to how his cock jumped with the right curl of his wrist. By the time he sank three fingers into himself, Kyungsoo had his free hand curled into a first, too overcome to even type out something snarky. Baekhyun was too fucking beautiful.

It seemed even his boyfriend was beyond pretenses, at least for the moment. He whined when he pulled his fingers out, hands trembling as he fumbled with the large vibrator that was clearly Kyungsoo’s favorite (as it reminded him the most of himself). Making eye contact with the camera, straight with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun slicked the toy, stroking it once, before pressing it inside himself.

“Oh my God.” Baekhyun’s head tilted back into the pillows, hair messy and wild. His voice nearly broke as he moaned. “Kyungsoo...”

_BigDKS12: babt, baby. Take itslow._

His typing was slipping as he became completely engrossed by Baekhyun, who had no hesitation in pounding the toy in. All of the pretenses of teasing and prolonging their play had been tossed aside, both of them chasing their release.

Kyungsoo shifted in his chair, wrist aching as he’d kept this position for so long. Baekhyun thrust the toy so quickly that his cock began to slap against his belly with his thrusts, slick thuds against his body. His moans grew incoherent, almost teary, and Kyungsoo knew he was close.

_BigDKS12: Come for me. Com for me Baekhyunie. Letme se it._

Even through all of his typos, Baekhyun must have seen it, must have felt his plea. His boyfriend’s cry was strangled, wet with want as he came untouched. Ropes of come shot along his belly and chest, each new wave causing him to jump and buckle with a whine.

It was too much; overwhelming as Kyungsoo succumbed. He pumped into his own fist, hips canting forward with each new wave of release. The intensity was more than he was used to, left him nearly dizzy even though he’d not stood in at least an hour.

Neither one spoke as they came down, but it was at this moment Kyungsoo realized the only flaw in his little fantasy; being apart from Baekhyun for the afterglow. It was so unsettling, caught between Baekhyun’s ragged breath and his own pulse.

“Soo.” Baekhyun looked at him through the camera and gave one of his brightest, boxiest smiles. It shone even through the sweat and exhaustion on his boyfriend’s features. “Love you.”

Even if the other man couldn’t see it, Kyungsoo smiled in return. It hardly was their first time saying the words, but it felt just as special. Every time did. Kyungsoo wiped his hand off before moving it to the keyboard.

_BigDKS12: Love you too. Thanks for the show. Give me fifteen and I’ll be over to take care of you._

**Author's Note:**

> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
